


It doesn't get better, it gets worse

by DeathPunkin



Series: Yandere Papyrus Simulator [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking lesson, Homicide, Like really sick, Literal boning, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Monster Dust, Papyrus is controlling, Sans is not okay, Sans is sempai, Sans with crippling depression, Sans's depression gets worse, Suicide, This is sick, Yandere Papyrus, natice me sempai, notice me sempai, way too controling, welcome to the bone zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we reach the end of Sans's tolerance. Here we find the break in the cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't get better, it gets worse

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last week when I was feeling pretty depressed. Actually, everything except the first part of the series was written then. This story is crazy, deep and dark. For some reason you guys like this, and I love that support. This is the best response I've gotten on a fanfiction so far, and every single comment and Kudos makes my day. I love you guys, stay awesome and enjoy this madness.

Sans now knows that there is no escape. He has tried to several times, but he was either found or the timeline got reset. After all of that time spent in anguish and despair, his determination wasn't enough to protect him.  
Today his brother goes about his normal business, and Sans follows him like a wordless shadow. He remains by his brother's side all throughout the morning routine, and his guard shift. Nothing happens except for Sans curling up in his hoodie and occasionally snoring. Papyrus seems fine with this as he hadn't seen his brother sleep for several months. Not like he used to anyway. The only times Sans sleeps around Papyrus now was to escape another of the countless rounds of violation.  
Finally, they go to Undyne's around lunch time. Sans never enters the house, he just stares from the outside. It's not like it really matters, Sans hardly ever eats anymore. His no longer existing belly is proof of that, along with his gaunt and chalky bones. Still, Sans is staring in the window. That's how he noticed his bad health. Good, at least his mind and body match now. "Sans?" Comes the shouted question of the fish captain.  
Sans just looks at her expectantly. "Oh my God, IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" She growls. He just continues to stare at her, too far gone to even blink. "YOU LOOK LIKE DEATH! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND EAT!!!!!" She shouts out the window. Sans just nods, and walks in the door and over to the table.  
He sits in a chair and watches the conclusion of Papyrus's cooking lesson in a manner similar to how Gaster watches the world. Soon enough a plate is set in front of him. He worries. Since this meal is not his brother's alone, will he get in trouble for eating it? He does not want to have to deal with that again. No more, Sans does not want anymore stuffing incidents. "Eat it punk, it's good spaghetti. Plus you look half starved," she orders him. He looks up not realizing how much time has passed since he'd gotten the meal. That look is all it takes.  
He mention of Sans being imperfect had set off Papyrus. Before he could do anything, Undyne had gotten impaled by all of her gifted bones. Sans watches in mute horror as Undyne's dust spreads across the floor. His attention then swiftly turns to see his brother's expression. He shudders at that look, Sans knows what that means. "Let's Fuck over it brother," Papyrus says in a way that manages to sound both sweet and incredibly sinister.  
Before he can do anything, Sans finds his body with shorts down bent firmly over the filthy mound. The holes in his pelvis are filled to an uncomfortable level with the bones used to kill Undyne, and he is pressed flush against them. It aches and it hurts So badly. Meanwhile his magic is stretched so far that he can't help but to whine at the sensation.  
Papyrus drapes himself over his brother's prone form on the bones. He lies in such a fashion that several of the bones piercing his brother are also making their way through his pelvis as well. He groans at the feeling, and slowly begins to move himself along his brother's adorable backside.  
The bones shift with his movements making them both hiss at the sensation. "Who would have guessed that my darling brother could ever be such a slut for me?" He whispers against Sans's skull. Sans shivers as he forces himself not to get sick. It was never fun for him when he did. Papyrus thrusts several more times, and each one makes Sans cry out in near pain. Then he feels it.  
Sans feels nibbling on his spine and hands harshly stroking over his shoulder blades. As they get closer to the peak, Sans finds his limit tiptoe closer and closer to crossing that line. Still, the coil and heat both escalate together, getting further and further to snapping that line.  
Finally, Papyrus reaches his peak and harshly bites down on the back of one of Sans's ribs. That is it, the breaking point of Sans. He raises a hand and summons as many Gaster Blasters as he possibly can, and he obliterates them both with a single fire signal.  
...  
...  
...  
It sounds like only dust lives here now.


End file.
